What Could Have Been
by athena'solive123
Summary: What happens when Jack runs into a person from the past? first official fanfic - suck at summaries but plz give me a chance! I bring back a few characters from the past with their story lines. Well-written, in case you're worried about that. Rated T - just in case. Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

"Yo, Jack!" a teenager with curly, short hair yelled as he ran up to his best friend.

"Hey, Jerry, what's up?" Jack asked. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and was roughly the same height as Jerry.

"Dude, did you _see_ the new girl? She is SMOKIN'!" Jerry shouted.

Jack smirked. "No, where is she?"

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Last I saw her she was hangin' out with Kimmy -"

"Jack punched his friends arm automatically. "Don't call her _Kimmy_. If Kim ever finds out you called her that, she's gonna kill you."

"Yeah, I know," Jerry muttered. "Oi, amigos locos. But anyways, you _got _to see her. Let's go!"

"Yeah, sure, just let me get my boo-" Jerry ignored Jack's wishes and pulled him after him.

Jack finally saw two blonds - one being his best friend Kim, a tall skinny nerd with brown hair (their friend Milton) and Milton's brown-haired nerd girlfriend, Julie, talking to the other blond.

Jerry turned to Jack. "Do I look ok?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you look fine."

Jerry smiled and ran to the new girl. "Hey, girl, what it do?" he said, wrapping an arm around her.

"That pickup line depresses me is what it do." She said, clearly suppressing a smile as she shoved Jerry's arm off her. Kim gave the new girl a high-five.

Jack went up to the new girl and tapped her shoulder. "Hi," he said as she started to turn around to face him, "I'm -"

"Jack?" the girl shrieked.

"J-J-Jenny?"


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies and Crushes

"J-J-Jenny?" Jack sputtered.

"Hang on," Kim said, stepping between the two. "You two known each other?"

"Quite well." Jenny said, glaring at Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded.

"You should know, it's your fault after all!"

"Woah, chica," Jerry said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Now let's all take a step back and go out for some ice cream or somethin'."

"Sorry, about this, Kim, Milton," Jenny said, still glaring at Jack. "We'll talk later."

She stalked off to her locker, attracting attention from most of the boys at school as she went.

Kim looked at Jack. "Care to explain?"

Jack stared after Jenny, glaring. "It's a long story, and we have to get to practice." He went off to his locker without another word. The three friends looked at each other.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Milton guessed.

That made Kim catch her breath. "No." she said, willing it to be true.

Jerry stared after Jenny. "I don't care _what_ she was, the fact that she knew Jack gives me an automatic in with her which is AWESOME!"

Kim and Milton glared at Jerry. "Sorry, dude, dudette, but it's the truth!"

Jerry started to go after Jenny and ran too fast for Kim and Milton to stop him.

"So you have a dojo?" Jenny asked, obviously interested. Eagerness was written all over her face.

"Well, it was pretty obvious," Jerry said, wincing from the floor, "seeing that you just flipped me." He grunted before saying, "You should join us. You'd be a great addition."

Now Jenny hesitated. "I'm not... sure..."

"Please," Jerry said with puppy dog eyes. He was still on the ground, which, while the gesture was laughable, was kind of sweet. "Our dojo sucks, dude, you could make it sooooo much better."

"Well..." Jenny murmured, sounding even more unsure.

"Just try it for today, and we'll see what happens." Jerry said, beginning to get off the ground. "Please."

"If I do come," Jenny said, "What will you give me?"

"Only a kiss from one of the prettiest bad boy lips in all of history." Jerry said, putting his arm around Jenny.

Jenny looked at him. "Fine. I'll see what your 'dojo' can do."

**oooo what do you all think will happen? which dojo is Jerry's dojo? who just so happens to go to every practice? that's right - the same person Jenny hates. what do YOU think will happen. **

**R&R as always!**

**OH and before I forget - shoutout to JosieLovesAll my first follower! **

**SPREAD THE WORD PEOPLE. or wait until there are more chapters, whatever you want really. the more reviews that come the faster the chapters come. and about the chapters - sorry they've been so short - PROMISE they will get longer!**


	3. Chapter 3: ooooo :)

**wow, omg i got three reviews in one day (which I know is nothing compared to what other people get) but they all said "update soon" and "update plz plz" and that really made my day! THANKS GUYS! :) oh and if anyone can tell me how to do that line break thing that would be amazing bcuz doing stars or anything like that don't show up. **

**Disclaimer: its in the summary so why should I put this here? anywaysies yadda yadda now for the story...**

_Previously on What Could Have Been:_

_"Please," Jerry said with puppy dog eyes. He was still on the ground, which, while the gesture was laughable, was kind of sweet. "Our dojo sucks, dude, you could make it sooooo much better."_

_"Well..." Jenny murmured, sounding even more unsure._

_"Just try it for today, and we'll see what happens." Jerry said, beginning to get off the ground. "Please."_

_"If I do come," Jenny said, "What will you give me?"_

_"Only a kiss from one of the prettiest bad boy lips in all of history." Jerry said, putting his arm around Jenny._

_Jenny looked at him. "Fine. I'll see what your 'dojo' can do."_

Only half an hour after school got out:

Jenny and Jerry came into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo laughing. "You can't be serious!" Jenny gasped out through her laugher.

"Jen, there are only a few times when I'm serious, yo, and this time is one of those miracles." Jerry said, laughing too.

A short man with blond hair and a curious smile that seemed to want to go back to its usual goofy smile came out. "Hey, Jerry, who's this?" he said, looking at Jenny.

"Yo, Rudy, this is Jenny, she's new, so, Jenny, after practice do you wanna -"

"Woah, Jerry," Rudy interrupted, "Let the girl breath. Now get get your gi on. You're late." then he added to himself, "Like always."

Jerry pouted for a minute but he went to the boys locker room anyway.

"I am so sorry about Jerry, whatever he's making you do -" Rudy started, but Jenny interrupted.

"Oh, it's fine. I think Jerry's kinda nice. A little misguided, but nice." Jenny corrected. "He told me that this is your dojo, and that you guys could really use some help."

Rudy studied Jenny. "You know karate?"

Jenny weighed her options, deciding how much to tell. "Well, yeah." She said. "I'm a black belt, but I haven't practiced in a few months since my boyfriend and I -"

"All I heard was that you were a black belt and you haven't practiced for sometime. Welcome to our dojo." Rudy said, smiling.

Jenny bowed. "Sensei." she said.

Rudy smiled. It was obvious that since he only had a few kids he didn't get that kind of respect around the dojo. He liked Jenny immediately. And Jenny liked Rudy too; otherwise she never would have considered joining the dojo.

Rudy took Jenny by the arm and started to lead her to his office. "Now I just have a few questions for you to -"

"Hey, Rudy," a voice said, coming out of the locker room. "This new girl came to school today. I kinda have a rocky past with her, and I need to blow off some steam, think I can -" he stopped, shocked. "Jenny?"

Jenny glared at him. "Jack."

At the same time they said, "What are you doing here? Me? This is my dojo! Wait, what?!"

"Whoa," Rudy said, eyes wide. "You two know each other?"

"Yes," Jenny said, her tone icy. "Very well."

"We used to train at the same dojo." Jack said. That made Rudy hesitate. Jack had never said anything about a previous dojo before.

"And it's just a coincidence that you guys moved to the same small town?" Rudy said, with raised eyebrows.

"Believe me, Rudy," Jenny said, "If I had known the 'great' _Jack_ was here, I never would have come."

Then someone else entered the dojo. "Now I've had a sudden mood change," Kim said, "It's as though there's a lot of tension in the room." Then she spotted Jack and Jenny. She turned to Milton. "See? I told you there are such things as psychics! Science isn't the answer to everything, you know."

"You know what, Rudy?" Jack asked, glaring at Jenny. "I think we should _test out_ our latest student."

"Fine." Jenny snapped. "Give me something - or someone - to punch, and I'll do it."

"You sound way too much like -"

"Don't bring _him_ into this!" Jenny deflected the jab quickly. Everyone looked around confused. Him?

"Why not?" Jack demanded. "He's the reason you're here in the first place, isn't he? I warned you _from the start_ -"

"I _said_," Jenny said, cutting him off, "not to bring him into this."

"Oookay, guys," Rudy said, stepping between the two, "Let's get to sparring. Jenny, since you're the latest addition to the group, who would you like to spar with first? Since you're a black belt and all."

"Who's the best student in this dojo?" Jenny asked, never taking her icy eyes off Jack. She knew who it was.

She felt Rudy's eyes on her. "I like to aim high," she explained.

Rudy looked guilty, like he was going to regret telling her this. "Jack." He mumbled.

"Good," Jenny said, an odd smile creeping onto her face. "I'll start with him."

"I'm not sure that's a -"

"Oh, please, Rudy," Jack said. "It's just a little match. I bet you this one won't be able to beat me." he didn't let the small bit of doubt creep into his voice.

Milton and Kim started shaking their heads and mouthing, "No, Rudy, _no_!"

"Well," Rudy murmured, "I... I guess. Just don't do anything stupid to each other."

"Stupid isn't a word in my vocabulary." Jack said.

"That's 'cause you don't study hard enough." Jenny jested.

"We'll spar at the end of class," Rudy decided. "Jenny, we'll get you a new gi, and the two of you will stretch. Got it?"

Jenny and Jack both nodded. Kim and Milton glanced at each other nervously. Jerry came out of the locker room and was about to put his arm around Jenny's shoulders when he saw the icy glare she was giving Jack.

"Ummm... don't do anything stupid to, uh, each other," he said, blinking hard every few words. "I'll just be, uh,"

"Sparring with me," Kim saved.

"Uh," Jerry paused, "Yeah." Then he saw who saved him. "Wait, what?"

"You are going down," Jack muttered, pulling Jenny over to the lockers.

"I'm glad you admitted it." Jenny said with a fake smile. "Persongoindownsayswhat?"

"What?" Jack said.

"Ha!" Jenny smiled.

"Trick-ripper-offer," Jack muttered.

"Cheap shot," Jenny shot back.

"Oh, it is _on_, Simone," Jack declared.

"For once, Brewer, we are in complete agreement." Jenny said, as she left to pick up her gi and go to the girls locker room to change.

**Soon after:**

While Rudy lead the stretches, Jack and Jenny glared at each other. While Jack warmed up breaking boards and other karateey things, Jenny glared at him the entire time. While Jenny warmed up, Jack glared. There was never a smile, never a break given - it was clear the two had a very bad past, and each blamed each other immensely. The other four kept on exchanging nervous glances, Jerry and Kim **(A/N hint hint wink wink ;) **the most curious.

"Ok, guys," Rudy said nervously. "It's time for sparring. Eddie, Jerry, you're up first."

**ooookkk you guys. so i havent gotten a lot of reviews (which is totally fine seeing as the fanfic is still really new etc) but i would lOVE some more! and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome! **

**i am ready with the new chapters relatively quick, and because seeing that this is CTP week i dont have a lot of homework, HOWEVER (mwahahahaha) i would like to get 5-10 reviews before the next chappy is posted! THEREFORE spread the word and post as many reviews as possible!**

**One last thing - shoutout to lolstarr99, my latest follower! if you haven't figured out already, followers = shoutouts. **

**and i do know that some people will read, so please, please, PLEASE post a review or rate - R&R as always. it takes 2 seconds, guys. got any questions for me or something like that? post it in a review! **

**till next time, my lovelies! (term my teacher uses, i couldn't resist)**

**~ est moi**


	4. Chapter 4: The Match

**wow guys! thanks for the reviews! i would have posted yesterday, but I only just got 5 reviews and I was waiting until they got 7, but I decided to go easy on you guys and wait for 6, DON'T COUNT ON THAT HAPPENING AGAIN. HOWEVER, ****they all said "update" and "love" and "more please" which was really sweet of you guys! it really made my day :D. **

**a reason why it took so long to post this was BECAUSE I had to wait for my limit of reviews. i decided to wait for 7. you know, you would have gotten the chapter faster if you'd spread the word! also, i DO have homework, which might start piling up more until the end of the school year - i just got my Integration project today, which is going to take a lot of time I don't really have, so I don't know how much the updates are going to come... ahhhh!**

** until then i will try my BEST to upload a chapter per day, even if there isn't much in it, so pLEASE bear with me! LUV YOU GUYS! **

_Previously on What Could Have_ Been**:**

_While Rudy lead the stretches, Jack and Jenny glared at each other. While Jack warmed up breaking boards and other karateey things, Jenny glared at him the entire time. While Jenny warmed up, Jack glared. There was never a smile, never a break given - it was clear the two had a very bad past, and each blamed each other immensely. The other four kept on exchanging nervous glances, Jerry and Kim __**(A/N hint hint wink wink ;) **__the most curious._

_"Ok, guys," Rudy said nervously. "It's time for sparring. Milton, Jerry, you're up first."_

**M**ilton and Jerry walked to the mats. They bowed to each other and Rudy said, "Hajime!"

Milton went straight for a punch to the head, but Jerry ducked, and aimed a punch to the gut. Milton dodged, flying to the side, so Jerry ran right past him and almost out of the square.

Jenny made a face.

They both stood up again and faced each other. Rudy looked down and sighed, "Why, oh, why?" Jerry screamed his "Columbian war chant" and went for Milton with his fist ahead of him. Milton caught his fist and flipped Jerry. Jerry went down out of the square, landing at Jenny's feet.

"So," Jerry said, blinking, "Jenny. Like what you see?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and helped him up. "Out of my way, Martinez."

Rudy sighed. "Milton, since you won, it's you against Kim now."

"What?" Milton shrieked.

"Oh, don't be such a coward, Milton," Kim said, dragging a protesting Milton onto the mat, "We spar all the time."

The two bowed to each other. Rudy said, "Hajime."

Kim kicked. Milton blocked, and went for a punch, which Kim easily caught. Milton yanked his hand away, and they went fist on fist for about thirty seconds. Milton made his mistake. He swiped over Kim's head; Kim ducked and swiped under Milton's leg and Milton went down outside the square.

Rudy clapped. "Well done, Kim." he looked down at his non-existent watch. "Oh, look, class is over, who wants to go to Falafel Phil's?"

He started to walk to the door, but Jack stepped in front of him. "Rudy, we still have a few more minutes. And Jenny and I have't gotten to spar yet."

Kim tried to say, "Jack, I don't think -"

"No, no, Kim," Jack said. He looked at Jenny as he said, "I never back away from a dare."

"You must be mistaken, Jack," Jenny said, coming forward and cocking her head, "I never called for a dare." She and Jack started arguing, Jack saying something about how she didn't _have_ to say it exactly like that, and Jenny saying how Jack never listened which is why _he_ (whoever _he_ was) ended up the way he did.

"Guys," Rudy said. "Guys, GUYS!" Jack and Jenny stopped yelling immediately and looked at him. "If you're that serious -"

"Rudy," Kim warned.

"Then settle this with a match." Rudy finished.

Jack and Jenny grinned half-grins (fake ones, of course) at each other.

They went to the mats and bowed. "Glad you didn't lose your stomach for karate, Jack." Jenny said as they went down.

"Funny," Jack said, "I would have thought you would have stopped since the two of you broke up. You _know_ how much he loved karate."

"He only liked what it could do to other people." Jenny defended.

"And you're only realizing this know?" Jack countered. Jenny's eyes flashed dangerously.

Rudy looked as though he was going to regret the word he said next. "Hajime."

Jenny went straight for a punch, which Jack blocked and followed up with a kick that Jenny ducked, and she went for another punch. Jack turned his back on her, still holding on to her arm and went for a back-kick that went into her stomach. Jenny grabbed his foot and twisted, making Jack spin and fall down. He still held her arm, so she went down with him. They were both still inside the square.

Jenny got up first and stepped into her guard position. Jack came up and started with a kick that Jenny blocked with an elbow. She threw a kick, he threw a punch, and they went back and forth. Jack threw a punch to her face, and as she leaned back, she went down and crouched. She kicked under his legs, which he easily escaped with a jump; he came down with a punch that she caught, and pulled him down to the floor. She got up, waited for him to get up, feinted a punch, and went up into the air, kicking him out of the square.

The match was over. Jenny had won. Jenny had beat... Jack.

**NOW FOR THE SHOUTOUTS**

**shoutout to annaross3000 for following!**

**shoutout to SORRY YOUR NAME COULDN'T BE WRITTEN DOWN .5 for following AND favoriting!**

**a SPECIAL shoutout to msbliss57 (****luv ya bliss)**** and bubbles237 for following AND favoriting the story AND for following and favoriting me! yay!**

**and a VERY special shoutout to NoOrdinaryAuthor for giving me my longest review yet, even if it was for a really short chapter! i hope you'll follow and favorite the story/me soon! you guys should check out her stories - they are REALLY good! and she's also super duper nice. **

**and naturally i really had to send another shoutout to JosieLovesAll who has been with me from the beginning. appreciate it! :)).**

**again, R&R as always (nothing has changed) spread the word and i hope you like!**

**OH and one more thing, i might torture you guys in the chapters to come, so giving you a heads-up. if you have an idea or a suggestion, or anything really that YOU think could make the story better, PMing me is ALWAYS allowed. and if you guys don't know what to write for a review, but you really want to write one so you get the next chapter faster, ask a question. i'll answer as best i can on the Internet without revealing TOO much about myself, so questions like "where do you live" "where are you going for _ break" and "how old are you" are NOT going to be answered - just a heads-up. **

**LAST TIME, the limit for a new chapter is 5+ reviews, but i was pushing my luck until i get 7 and that took a while. so... you want more chapters? SPREAD THE WORD. R&R. we have been OVER THIS, people!**

**THANKS GUYS FOR BEING AMAZING AND SUPPORTIVE luv ya! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Kim

**ahem.**

**do people still exist? i'm not sure anymore. no reviews? ok fine, there were 3, but i thought you guys wanted chapters! the only reason why i am even posting a chapter today is because i said i would try to post a chapter everyday. i only have 3 reviews. THREE! i know there are more of you reading. that is why i am making it VERY short! to torture more reviews out of you. **

**yes i'm evil, i know. **

**if you want good long chapters, there's only one thing to do. REVIEW! I CAN'T SAY IT ENOUGH! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! SPREAD THE WORD! we have been OVER THIS people!**

In that second, Kim thought about every possibile scenario she could think of. How did Jenny and Jack even _know_ each other? Why did they hate each other? What was going on in their heads right now?

Kim was worried that Jenny and Jack were exes. The thought had crossed her mind, but it had terrified her too much. At least she knew that Jack had never kissed a girl before. She thought she was safe in that department.

They must have gotten off to a bad start when they met the first time. But that didn't make any sense because Jack was usually really good when it came to first impressions. It seemed Jenny was too. Two people that made very good first impressions couldn't have had a bad one at first.

Maybe Jack - no, maybe Jenny had messed up at some point in their... friendship? Hatred? Love-hate relationship? It just made no sense!

Kim vowed that she would figure out what had happened in the past, and she _would_ get it... even if someone _cough _Jack_ cough _got hurt in the process.

**very short chapter, right? well, YES! review ppl! i dont care if you have reviewed before, it doesnt even have to be a REAL review (like I got one that just said "review! update?" and thats what happened. **

**now, before i forget, shoutout to JoseLoveAll because you are awesome and just favorited and followed ME! and another shoutout to annaross3000 because you are pretty cool and never get shoutouts. and the last shoutout goes to NoOrdinaryAuthor A) because i want you to follow my stories and B) because you know a lot of people (i think because ur so awesome and such a good writer) so you can tell them about this story and give my little excited friendly reviewers more chances to read more chapters!**

**again guys, i start the countdown for reviews as soon as i post the next chapter, and i start with a clean slate, so if youve reviewed before, great! you can take the next minute to review again! aND SPREAD THE WORD PPL! MORE REVIEWS=MORECHAPPIES EVEN FASTER! and i dont think i'm going to be doing this (small chapter with insanely long authors notes telling u to review more) again which means REVIEW! if you DONT review that means more days without an awesome update and long chapters! **

**~peacelovereviewfearless - moi**


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions

**wow guys. so the only thing that kept this chapter from being posted earlier were the reviews. it took a while to get to the bare minimum (3). and then i just wanted to wait for you guys to review EVEN MORE but i only got 6 so i guess i wont "be cruel" any longer. even after i posted that tiny chapter i thought would make you guys wild for more. it is the only reason why posting this took forever. i mean, i finished it relatively fast. why weren't there more reviews? it makes a person like me doubt my writing skills. **

_Previously on What Could Have Been:_

_Jenny got up first and stepped into her guard position. Jack came up and started with a kick that Jenny blocked with an elbow. She threw a kick, he threw a punch, and they went back and forth. Jack threw a punch to her face, and as she leaned back, she went down and crouched. She kicked under his legs, which he easily escaped with a jump; he came down with a punch that she caught, and pulled him down to the floor. She got up, waited for him to get up, feinted a punch, and went up into the air, kicking him out of the square._

_The match was over. Jenny had won. Jenny had beat... Jack._

**Now**:

Everyone stared speechless. They had never seen Jack beaten before. Jack looked shocked as well. But then he did something that surprised everybody.

He smiled.

"Well, Jenny," he said, "You must have been hiding your talents from me. The only way you could have learned something like that was while you were still with _him_."

"You know, Jack," Jenny said, exasperated. "I _did_ have a life before him, and I proceeded to have one even after him. Strangely enough," she said sarcastically, "I did take karate before him, and though I might have taken a break when we ended, things changed when you moved. Then I got involved in a student exchange program before I moved here, to Japan with my friend, and then to Rome and Madrid. It was impossible to go to Japan without doing at least one class of karate, and once you do once class _in Japan_ you just have to do more! Therefore, only about 10 days there with intense programs allow you to improve immensely, as I just demonstrated. And that, Jack," she concluded, "is why I can beat you."

She walked straight to the girls locker room without a second glance, changed, and walked right back out of the dojo. The boys were talking, Rudy was still speechless, and Kim was staring at Jenny awkwardly.

Jenny charged out of the dojo. She needed to think. She went over to a shop across the way, Falafel Phil's. Kim met her there.

"Hey," she said, "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead," Jenny said glumly, gesturing to the seat in the booth in front of her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Kim couldn't take it any longer. "So how do you and Jack know each other?" she blurted.

Jenny expected Kim to redden for the sudden burst, but she didn't. Jenny waited for a second, before grinning, and taking a breath. "Jack and I were friends." she said, forcing a chuckle.

"But?" Kim asked, after waiting a minute for Jenny to continue.

"But what?" Jenny asked.

Kim stared at her. "Seriously? You two can't stay in the same room for two seconds without glaring at each other and getting into a fight! What happened?"

Jenny twirled her straw around in her soda for a while, listening to the sound of ice being swirled in the plastic cup. "A guy." she said softly. "Jack didn't like him. I saw the guy. I liked him, thought his attitude was challenging to deal with. And I like being challenged. I told Jack I was going to change the guy. Jack warned me not to get involved, that guys like him were bastards. I didn't listen."

"So..." Kim asked, trying to process this, "You're saying that a guy came between you and Jack? A _guy_ ended your friendship? Made you hate each other?"

Jenny opened her mouth to respond, but her phone dinged. She picked it up, her eyes flickered over the text she'd received. "That's my mom. I have to go." she said. She stood up and started to leave. "You know, Kim," she said, turning around at the door. "I like you. I really hope we can be friends, even though Jack is still your friend and he and I have our, uh, differences." she smiled when Kim nodded, and left with a spring in her step.

Kim watched Jenny grab a Ripstick, stick in her earbuds and hit play, and skate off.

Kim didn't know what to think of Jenny. She had a history with Jack, period. Kim didn't know if she liked that. Not to mention they had been torn apart because Jenny found a guy. Had Jack been jealous? Was that the issue? The thought terrified Kim. And now Jack and Jenny hated each other. Couldn't stand to be in the same room. Sure, Jenny was cool. But the fact that a shouting match could erupt any minute if Jack walked into the room while Jenny was there was a tough idea to handle. Or maybe just even the mention of Jack while Jenny was in the room could be an issue, and vice versa.

The worst part was that Kim liked Jenny. She thought Jenny was cool and interesting - the girl had gone to Japan for a foreign exchange program! She'd gone to Rome and Madrid, and it sounded like she traveled a lot to other places as well. On the other hand, Kim really _really _liked Jack. She didn't want to do anything that would make him hate her, or have the very thought of her make him start yelling when her name was even mentioned, like it was with Jenny. She didn't want that. She really _really_ liked Jack, and didn't want anything to mess that up. She really _really_ liked Jack.

She hoped staying friends with Jenny wouldn't mess things up with Jack.

**shoutouts to caq2003 for following! shoutout to AnMaRo412 for following and favoriting the story and following and favoriting ME! and shoutout to NoOrdinaryAuthor because you're just awesome. next few shoutouts are for Guest - dont worry, if you keep reading you'll find what you're looking for, i hope this last part of the chapter proved that; for Guest - haha, can't you see that i am now - if you keep reviewing then you'll get more even faster. to Bubbles237 - thnx! to AnMaRo412 - thnx! and to my fave Guest (reviewer) - haha! you're awesome. now, uphold your end of the deal! i expect no less. **

**just so you guys know so you dont review saying that i'm MIA - but maybe i should stop saying this now so i get those reviews and you get the next chapter faster - but anyway, i'm going on a school trip, and its a two-nighter which means i dont get back until friday which means the next chance you have AT BEST for another chapter is Sunday. sry!**

**and i just noticed how short the chapter was. why didn't anyone tell me i was writing such short chapters? hope the next one's longer. and that more reviews come. **


End file.
